


USUK Secret Santa 2015

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cat, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Omegaverse, PWP, PWP in last chapter, avalonroses, awkward dorks, firefighter alfred, first two chapters are SFW, little tiny itty bit of franada, nsfw in last chapter, pilot AU, restaurant AU, this is on tumblr i'm just posting it over here as well, usuksecretsanta2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my USUK Secret Santa gift for avalonroses. <br/>Each of the chapters is a oneshot story based off each of the prompts she sent in. </p><p>Have a (belated) Merry Christmas everyone!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot & Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avalonroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonroses/gifts).



> Prompt: ‘You’ve just been saved from a burning building and you’re begging to go back in to save your pet cat’ AU  
> AU: Omegaverse  
> Rating: SFW, mild language

“Jones!”

The alpha jumped out of the pumper truck and jogged over to where he’d heard his name called. He could see part of his team getting the hose hooked up to the nearby hydrant, as the EMTs got out of the truck behind him to assist the already on-scene paramedics.

“What’s up?” he asked, noticing many of the tenants were standing out around their apartment complex, out of the way of danger, and watching a large fire crackle out the windows and slowly eat away at the frame of the building. The truck’s water gun was being prepared and faced towards the building.

“We need you to help restrain one of the tenants. He’s refusing medical care and keeps trying to go back into the building,” Hawkins said to him, grimacing. She glanced over him. “You’re usually pretty persuasive so I’m leaving it up to you.”

Alfred nodded. “Right. Are there any more people inside?” he asked, unsure if he was needed for that job today. He hoped everyone had been evacuated safely. The horrible downside to his job, along with many others, were the unfortunate situations in which people were trapped inside unknowingly or without way to rescue them due to the fire spreading.

“No, everyone has been accounted for, except-”

“We need another person!” Alfred heard one of the firefighters call out to them, and saw a beta rushing up towards them and trying to wave someone down. No one seemed to be interested in helping which Alfred couldn’t understand.

“What’s going on?”

“I told you,” Hawkins replied. “A tenant’s causing trouble.”

“This much?” Alfred had heard of alphas getting cocky and trying to go back into the buildings to get things or animals. He figured that’s what this alpha was trying to do. They oftentimes tried to fight off the firefighters, something in their competitive nature he supposed. It was worse when their mates were trapped inside. Although it was rare that alphas would even consider leaving the building without first making sure their mate was out first, it had happened. And when they’d come to realize their mate was still inside it caused hell for the firefighters.

“I’ll help,” Alfred volunteered, nodding at Hawkins, and seeing a relieved look on the beta’s face as he jogged off with him.

What Alfred didn’t understand was, if everyone was accounted for, why the alpha was giving them such a hard time? He felt the heat of the building as they drew closer. There were two firefighters dragging back a young guy. Alfred heard him before he saw him.

“Get your fucking hands off me right now or I swear to god I will set you _both_ on fire!” they cried out.

Alfred heard a distinct English accent and glanced over at the other guy as they neared. They stood about 10 feet away, watching the fight. For going against two firefighters, the guy was strong. He didn’t look all too big though… In fact… He looked rather petite. It was because of his smallness that he managed to keep slipping his arms out of their grasps, wrenching himself free and darting forward as far as he could go before getting caught and dragged back. Alfred couldn’t see if he was making any progress or not but despite the constant struggle the guy didn’t appear to be giving up any time soon.

In fact, he only seemed to get stronger and angrier, sputtering curses.

“This has been happening for ten minutes now,” the beta next to him said. Alfred looked over, shocked. The beta just shook his head and scoffed. “I say let him go- he’s not worth our trouble at this point.”  
Alfred frowned at him. “You know we can’t do that.”

“Well he’s obviously willing to go back in- he knows there’s a fire but he’s not letting up.” He rubbed his hand on his face. “Look, see if you can deal with him.” Then he heard the beta mutter under his breath. “Fucking omegas…”

“He’s an _omega_?” Alfred asked, shocked. He looked at the man again and it made more sense now why he was so petite but it didn’t make any sense as to how he was so strong, especially against what appeared to be two alphas. Despite the situation, Alfred was kind of impressed.

“Yes and he’s fucking- just… something about his cat.”

“Please I can’t just fucking leave him in there! He’s on the bottom floor in a locked bedroom- you don’t understand Crumpets is all I have!” the omega cried out desperately. He finally seemed to give up and slumped to the ground, the firefighters letting go of him but keeping watch on him.

Alfred saw the omega quiver and wonder if he was about to cry. That was when he was suddenly on his feet, racing forward as if he’d been a track runner all his life. Alfred reacted before the other two could and booked it after him. Some part of him realized that the omega had done that on purpose- he’d tricked them. Had he not been trying to chase down this omega now he would have felt even more impressed. As it was, Alfred didn’t want to watch said omega go up in flames or get crushed under a burning building.

Luckily he seemed to be faster than the omega and caught up with him. Instead of grabbing him he pushed himself in front of the omega, who, not expecting someone to be there, ran right into him. The omega fell back but Alfred caught him. He looked shocked, a short cry of surprise falling from his lips as his eyes looked up at Alfred. Before he could say or do anything more Alfred grabbed him up and slung him over his shoulder, heading back towards the other two who looked pissed and relieved.

“Put! me! down!” the omega hissed through gritted teeth and started pounding his fists on Alfred’s back. It didn’t necessarily hurt, but it was rather annoying. A foot kicked into his thigh and Alfred growled.

“Listen up! Your cat is probably not going to make it!” he said, tightening his hold on the omega. “But I’m not letting you run back into that building and die! You’re going to have to get a new cat all right?? _I’m sorry_.” Alfred watched the water gun subdue more of the fire, foam settling on the charred remnants of the building. Luckily, it seemed like they were getting the fire under control, rather than it continue to spread further. There had been some worries that the building next to this apartment complex would also catch fire but it appeared to be relatively fine with minimal damage.

The pounding died down before the omega suddenly jabbed a knee in Alfred’s stomach. He jerked and suddenly dropped the omega down onto his feet. The omega stumbled but luckily didn’t try to run. Alfred grabbed him by his shoulders but the omega was faster to speak this time.

“You stupid awful bloody idiot!!!!!!!” he sobbed, and Alfred felt his throat tighten as tears dripped down the omega’s face. Something Alfred hadn’t noticed before- the omega was lovely. His eyebrows were the biggest Alfred had ever seen, but he was pale and freckled and absolutely adorable. And worst of all, his tears made Alfred completely weak. He wanted to coddle the omega, hold him close and tell him it would be all right. He wanted to ask him how he’d gotten such beautiful green eyes and ask him his name and-

“I can’t- I can’t just leave m-my poor cat inside he’s my- he’s my only family here in this stupid country,” the omega whimpered.

Alfred was silent as he met his gaze.

“I’m not letting you go back in.”

More tears welled up and Alfred found himself brushing one away. He suddenly growled, frustrated, and let the omega go. He stood up straight now. “You stay right here and let the EMTs look over you,” he ordered, his alpha voice seeping into his words. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Turning, Alfred began jogging past all the firefighters, getting his helmet on and ready. They looked at him strangely, and he heard Hawkins call his name.

“Jones what the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

Alfred didn’t look back as he darted right into the burning building.

It was smokey, as he knew it would be. He strapped his mask on and blinked, the smoke stinging his eyes. He realized he’d forgotten his goggles and to ask which apartment, but he knew it was on the first floor. He kicked down doors as quickly as he could, feeling heat surround him. He kept himself calm, relaxed, not letting the atmosphere work him up too much. He saw a door opened already and ran into the apartment, crying out as part of the ceiling crashed down in front of him. Flames licked up and he jumped around them. This was impossible, what was he even doing in here? The cat was probably already dead from smoke inhalation. Or crushed under rubble. Or up in flames. He really didn’t want to stumble across that omega’s poor dead cat.

Thoughts of the omega crying arose in his mind again and he groaned, pushing on. He saw a closed room and remembering what the omega had said, tried the handle. Locked. He stepped back and kicked at the handle until it broke, then shoved the door aside. He moved quickly into the room then found himself falling and hitting the ground.

“Fucking hell!” he cursed, then looked behind him to see what he’d tripped over. A cat chirped at him, then rubbed up against his leg. Alfred looked at it incredulously. There was this asshole cat just walking around fine as if the building _wasn’t even on fire._

He pushed himself off the floor then picked the cat up. He hoped to god this was the omega’s cat and not someone else’s.

“You’re as stubborn as your owner,” he muttered, the cat curling up against his chest.

When he exited the building, after nearly getting crushed again and after having the cat dig its claws through his suit and into his skin, he was annoyed to see the looks the other firefighters gave him. He yanked off his helmet and mask. There he was, goddamn Crumpets in hand. He’d nearly been crushed twice all for this stupid cat.

Although, when Alfred arrived at where the omega was, sitting in the back of the ambulance, he felt it had all been worth it. The look of utter relief and happiness that flooded the omega’s expression, and his scent, hit Alfred hotter than the fire flames ever had. The omega took the cat- Crumpets, from Alfred, and it curled up on his lap. The omega clutched it close and pet it, cooing at it and starting to cry again.

Alfred felt embarrassed, just standing there watching this omega, who was insane and absolutely beautiful, so he started to turn away.

“W-wait,” the omega called out. He got out of the truck, standing up, still holding Crumpets. “Th-thank you so much.” He bit his lip, looking shy now. “I’m sorry I caused so many problems for your co-workers… I’m very grateful to you,” he said. “What’s your name?” he asked.

Alfred felt his cheeks redden slightly. “Alfred F. Jones,” he responded. He cleared his throat. “May I ask yours?”

“Arthur Kirkland,” the omega responded. “And this is Crumpets,” he said, holding up the cat a bit more.

“Yea I know,” Alfred grimaced. He sighed. “You really shouldn’t ever run back into burning buildings, especially for a _cat_.”

Arthur looked offended at the comment.

“But you’re lucky your cat is as stubborn as you are.” Alfred shook his head. “Let the EMTs look it over before you go, to make sure it didn’t inhale too much smoke.” Although the stupid thing looked like it was fine.

Arthur nodded, eyes wide at the possibility that Crumpets was injured in some way. He held the cat a little bit tighter, then fidgeted some.

“You ah… you saved my cat… So, well, I was wondering if… I may treat you to dinner. As a thank you of course,” Arthur said, meeting Alfred’s eyes again.

Alfred grinned. “As a thank you?”  
  
“Yes, a proper dinner between strangers… Just… me thanking a firefighter for doing his job well,” he stressed, fidgeting more.

Alfred’s grin grew. “I accept your thank you dinner,” he said. He grabbed a pad of paper from the back of the ambulance and jotted down his number. He ripped the sheet off and passed it to Arthur, who accepted it and looked even more embarrassed.

“Just text me or call me so I can get your number later,” Alfred said. “For now I have to get back to work and you should focus on where you’re going to stay because well… I hate to tell you this but your apartment’s been burned down.”  
The omega laughed and Alfred found himself chuckling too. The omega’s smile was cuter than Alfred had prepared for.

“Jones!” he heard his name called and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

“Ah well… I have to go now. Stay out of trouble Kirkland,” he said.

Arthur nodded. “Yes sir Jones.”

As Alfred walked away, Arthur raised Crumpets’ paw and made it seem as if the cat were waving goodbye. Alfred rolled his eyes and turned away. He saw Hawkins glaring at him.

“Jones… I know you’re a firefighter and all, but I don’t expect you to run into burning buildings just to land dates with cute omegas.” Alfred smiled sheepishly at her and she glared. “However, since you pulled a stunt like that,  I’m putting you on extra volunteer hours.”

Alfred groaned. “Aww c’mon…” She started walking away. “Wait Hawkins can’t we talk about this? C’mon it was _one time_!”


	2. The Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'You’re a famous critique and I’m a server and I get so nervous that I trip and spill the dish all over you’ AU  
> Rating: SFW, mild language

Alfred grabbed up a dish from the hot shelf and situated it further up in his arm. Lining as many dishes on his arm as he could carry, he then headed out of the kitchen, passing by his co-worker. Tonight the crowd was heavy and pouring in from outside where it was cold and rainy. There must have been some event going on downtown because they were busier than normal, and each waiter and waitress was running around frantically calling out orders.

He arrived at his table. “Here’s everyone’s food. I have a roasted chicken and vegetable penne,” he labeled off each order as he set it down in front of the corresponding person who’d ordered it. A little girl looked awed as he set down her spaghetti and meatballs, hands grabbing for the giant breadstick. “Let me know if you all need anything else,” he said with a smile. They nodded and Alfred took a step back, feeling himself back right into someone.

The person stumbled and Alfred turned. “Sorry about that are you… are you…” Alfred’s words died and left him and passed up into the sky as he realized just exactly who he’d run into.

“Please watch where you’re going next time,” Arthur Kirkland snapped at him, looking annoyed that he’d been bumped into. He glanced at Alfred, face holding an unreadable expression before he walked away.

Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred practically ran back into the kitchen, calling out Mattie’s name and looking around for his brother, the manager of the restaurant. Alfred was frustrated to see the cooks were ignoring him. They probably all thought he was up to no good like usual. He sought out Francis, the frenchman usually know where his brother was. However, said frenchman appeared strangely stressed, a look he didn’t have often, as he whipped cream in a big silver bowl. He was muttering under his breath about how his pastry assistant was a useless human being and didn’t seem to notice Alfred nearing.

“Francis have you seen Mattie?” Francis ignored him and Alfred waved a hand in his face. “Yo Francis? Mattie? Where is he?”

Francis glared up at him. “I do not always have tabs on your brother, despite what you may think of me,” he growled. Alfred backed away a bit. He hadn’t seen Francis this pissed in a while.

“What’s got you in knots? It’s not even that busy tonight. We’ve been through bigger crowds and you never get this stressed.”

Francis set down the bowl heavily and grabbed up a magazine. “It’s because of _him_ , if you’d _really like to know_.” He shoved said magazine into Alfred’s face, shaking it so Alfred was met with the blurry vision of Arthur Kirkland. He grabbed the magazine away from Francis to steady it. In the picture, Arthur was sitting at fancy restaurant table, a small smile on his face, and a suit on. Alfred wondered why Arthur would be in a magazine so he read the attached article.

_Having opened his own restaurant at the age of 19, Arthur Kirkland has now become a soaring food and restaurant critic. His palette and way with words only works to provide the most descriptive and intricate reviews. A positive review from Kirkland is a sure-fire way to boost the popularity of your restaurant. Tonight with well-known reporter Antonio Carriedo, he interviews Arthur Kirkland about his recent trip to…_

Alfred had stopped reading at this point, not caring where Arthur had gone but more shocked that this Arthur Kirkland was the _same_ Arthur Kirkland he’d known before. Alfred had only known him for a brief time in college as a fuck buddy but he never would have believed… He hadn’t known anything about Arthur outside of the bedroom and a few odd details pertaining his studies and inability to cook- how the fuck was he a food critic now? And why was he in their restaurant?

“Alfred someone said you were looking for me?” Matthew asked. Alfred looked up to see his brother walking towards him.

“Y-yes ah I did.” He frowned then shoved the magazine at Mattie in much the same way Francis had shoved the magazine at him. “Why is he here???”

Matthew sighed and took the magazine from Alfred, adjusting his glasses. “I can’t read when you shake the magazine so much.” He glanced over it. “Arthur Kirkland? What about him? Obviously he’s a food critic- he’s here to… critique.”

“Our restaurant?” Alfred blanched.

“No Alfred… He’s sitting here but he’s really critiquing the restaurant across the street… Of course it’s our restaurant.” Matthew swore under his breath. Sometimes his brother… He glanced at Alfred, wondering why he looked so flustered.

“Wait… do you know him?” he asked, putting pieces together. There was no way Alfred would freak this much about a food critic. Although, Matthew didn’t know how Alfred would have reacted to the news of a food critic coming to their restaurant, which is why he hadn’t mentioned it to his brother yet. There was no way he could have found out unless he saw Arthur and then also the magazine but… “You _do_ know him,” he said, eyes lighting up a bit.

Alfred hated that look on Matthew. It’d meant he wasn’t going to let up until Alfred spilled all the beans. All of them.

“We used to be… buddies in college… You know…? Er… That kind of…”

Mattie looked more excited than he had right to.

“You know him then why don’t you-”

“No!”

Francis and some of the other cooks looked over at Alfred and Matthew. Matthew smiled an apology which Francis accepted in a heartbeat. Even in his bad mood it seemed Alfred’s brother could cheer him up. Alfred dragged Mattie over towards a wall and out of the way, not wanting everyone to hear every private detail of his past.

“Look the relationship… whatever it was, well it didn’t exactly end the best. Arthur’s already seen me but I don’t know if he recognized me or not… whatever, but- I can’t let him see me again. He’ll for sure give this place a bad review.”

Matthew rolled his eyes. “Alfred he can’t give the restaurant a bad review just because of what you and him had in the past. Besides, how do you know for sure that he feels the same way?”

“Trust me… I just know. And he’d find a way. I know that too. Just… keep me in a section away from him. The less that he sees of me the better this night will go. Trust me,” Alfred met Matthew’s eyes, wanting to make sure Mattie understood.

HIs brother sighed. “I think you’re overreacting but if you feel it’s necessary then fine…” He moved away then stopped. “I don’t know what happened between you two but you should consider talking to him again. Maybe try to fix some things up instead of running away.”

Alfred grumbled but Matthew was already walking away. What did it matter to his brother what he said or did around some guy he’d known years and years ago? Besides, if anyone should apologize it should be Arthur. _He_ was the one who’d left, and who’d kept his secret restaurant-owning life hidden from Alfred.

Alfred sighed and leaned against the wall. Then again, they’d never been that close… What right did he have to demand such information from Arthur? Still, it felt like Arthur had just been… lying to him. And here he was, working part time at this restaurant while Arthur raked in fame and fortune as he visited restaurants like this and either gave them praise or put them out of business. So easily… What gave one guy that much power anyway? It ticked Alfred off. He felt like joining Francis to furiously whip the cream.

He moved back over to the pastry chef.

“You know him as well?” he asked.

Francis nodded. “Unfortunately. A couple years ago he gave a bad review of the place I worked at and put it out of business. I resent that guy and what he said about our desserts and pastries. If he gives us a second bad review we’re out of luck. The only good out of working here is that I’ve gotten to meet Mattie…” Francis shook his head. “Kirkland is just a stuck-up-pompous-stick-up-the-ass.”

Alfred laughed. As good as he remembered Arthur being in bed, he’d never had a good attitude. He was also quick to insult, sharp with his tongue. The only thing that had made him endearing was how… smart he’d seemed. He was very smart and very wild. He’d go from hauling books around that covered topics Alfred had never had interest in, to doing crazy things like piecing his tongue and using said tongue to…

Alfred shook his head. He’d never met anyone quite like Arthur Kirkland, but he wondered- was he different now? Had he calmed down since college? He’d looked so proper in the magazine, Alfred couldn’t imagine him like that naturally. Well, he wouldn’t have to talk to him again and he wouldn’t have to find out. Arthur would eat his meal, be on his way, and hopefully not put their restaurant out of business.

\--

It had seemed like hours later but when Alfred looked at the clock only about 20 minutes had passed. He glanced out around the large dining area, each table with pure white table cloths folded over them. His eyes were drawn to Arthur, despite himself inwardly trying to stop. Arthur sat there, a notepad on the table. He wasn’t writing, although he didn’t have any food so perhaps there was nothing to write about yet. A crash from behind him drew Alfred’s attention away. He looked into the kitchen to see dishes had been dropped. Cooks and staff alike rushed to clean the mess and a waitress shoved a dish into Alfred’s hands. “Take this if you’re not going to help clean,” she said.

“What table?” Alfred asked, feeling bad he hadn’t reacted faster to help clean.

“A22.”

Alfred noted that table and made his way out to section A. It wasn’t until he was halfway down the aisle that he realized just exactly which table A22 was.

Fuck.

Arthur wasn’t looking in his direction but Alfred was looking at him. He hoped for a second he’d just forgotten the table order and that A22 was really somewhere else, but years of training were ingrained in his brain. Arthur was at A22.

Another part of his brain hoped Arthur had just somehow forgotten him, about what had happened between the two of them, and how it had ended. He was nervous as he approached the table, wondering if he could set the food down and run away before Arthur even looked up. But as he got closer Arthur’s head turned and those lovely, doe-like, green eyes settled on Alfred. He looked surprised to see Alfred. Why was he surprised? What was he thinking? Alfred’s arm started shaking slightly.

A nervousness settled within the pit of his stomach. If Arthur gave this place a bad review Alfred and everyone he knew would be out of a job and he wasn’t sure he could find a place as good as this to take him in.

Someone Alfred hadn’t seen in years was a couple feet from him.

Alfred stumbled and the food slid forward.

Here he was tonight, in the place where Alfred worked.

He did his best to catch the food, the plate, anything, but it all shifted forward and gravity did the rest of the work. It took itself and dumped itself right into Arthur Kirkland’s lap.

There was a gasp from the table next to them and Alfred stood there stunned. Luckily the dish was not a pasta dish which would have gotten hot sauce all over Arthur’s lap. Luckily it was just vegetables and meat, most of which were on the floor now. Arthur Kirkland looked down at his lap, appalled, and silent. It was almost as if he couldn’t believe he’d had his meal dumped on him. Alfred almost couldn’t believe it either. Mattie was so going to fire him.

Arthur sighed and got his napkin. He calmly picked what he could off of him, setting it on the table. Alfred gaped at him as Arthur spoke. “I suppose… is this punishment then? Revenge? For the past?” he asked Alfred.

Alfred was dumbfounded, not able to find his words for a moment. “N-no I… I would never do- I would never… not on you Artie.” The words stumbled out.

Arthur’s expression flickered as Alfred said his name. He looked as vulnerable as Alfred felt for a moment.

A waitress ran up, the one who had shoved the dish at Alfred. “Sir- oh my, are you alright?” she asked. Her gaze snapped to Alfred. “What the hell did you do?” she hissed.

Arthur raised a hand. “N-no it’s not his fault. It could happen to anyone. I’m all right- just would like to visit your facilities please.”

“Right away, of course,” the waitress gestured.

“I’ll take you,” Alfred said, stepping up and not knowing what he was doing but not being able to stop himself anyway. He took Arthur by the arm, thinking he looked smaller than Alfred had remembered him being. He led him back towards the bathrooms and into one. There was someone leaving as they entered, but as the stranger left the bathroom it was empty for the two of them. Arthur pulled away from him when they got inside and headed over to the sink.

Alfred followed and started pulling off Arthur’s jacket.

“You don’t have-”  
  
“Arthur-”

“Alfred please,” Arthur scolded. He looked down and Alfred looked in the mirror. Arthur looked smaller… Had Alfred just gotten bigger? Had he grown? It’d been so long- he couldn’t remember. He’d always thought Arthur had seemed bigger, stronger…

“Why’d you go?” Alfred asked softly.

“I don’t want to… go? Me?” Arthur looked up now, a fire there in his eyes under the confusion on his face. “Alfred I didn’t leave _you_ , you left _me_.”

Alfred was shocked again for the second time tonight; at least this time he hadn’t dumped food on Arthur again.

“Look it doesn’t matter- it’s over now. I got your message loud and clear. College is fun while it lasts but after that it’s serious and you don’t need someone to fuck when you call.”

“You think that- Arthur I- You told me it was over when college ended. And then you were the one who…” Alfred trailed off, remembering it over and over in his head. “I only did what you wanted me to do.”

“You think I wanted you to just up and leave and move across the country? Alfred you _changed your phone number and ran_.”

“I didn’t ever know what you wanted,” Alfred said, frustrated, seeing Arthur was also just as frustrated and flustered. His eyebrows were furrowed in that adorable way and no- Alfred couldn’t get distracted. “You never told me anything! You- you told me you worked at a restaurant!” Alfred accused.

“I did work at a restaurant,” Arthur shot back.

“I thought you meant as a waiter or something. _You owned the restaurant!_ ”

“I didn’t think it was that important to you Alfred honestly- I didn’t think you were ever interested in what I had to say.” Arthur stepped closer to Alfred, having rolled up his sleeves now. He wondered if Arthur would punch him.

“Fuck Artie I _loved_ anything you had to say,” Alfred groaned, feeling embarrassed to admit it. “You were so smart and… I thought I was just a play thing for you- at least that’s what you always seemed to imply. And then you stopped talking to me no matter how much I tried to contact you. It was you who ran.”

Alfred crossed his arms, mirroring Arthur’s tense posture. Both of them were flustered and overwhelmed. It was Arthur who made the move first. He reached up and gently touched Alfred’s face. Alfred didn’t know how he could think someone as soft and small as Arthur was would punch him, but the soft touch was even more shocking than a blow would have been.

“You… you mean that? Truly? Y-you liked listening to me?” Arthur asked, quietly, shyly. He lowered his hand but Alfred caught it in his own and held it gently.

He nodded. “I felt like I couldn’t keep up with your books, with you. I thought you lost interest in me, that you’d moved on… I didn’t want you to feel I was… clinging to you or anything like that… _fuck_ … Artie I’ve fucking missed you so much.”

Alfred wasn’t even embarrassed that he was going to cry. It appeared Arthur wanted to as well. Arthur snaked a hand around Alfred’s neck as Alfred twined his own around Arthur’s waist. He pulled Arthur’s body into the kiss as Arthur pulled his lips into it. They kissed gently and sweetly and then longingly, as if trying to remember a taste from long ago. Alfred buried his head into Arthur’s hair when they broke the kiss. They leaned against one another before becoming more aware of their surroundings.

A public restaurant where anyone could walk in at any time. Alfred was glad no one had yet.

“I’m still covered in food,” Arthur laughed. Alfred snorted. It was probably on him too. “Very romantic,” Arthur added.

“We’ve never been romantic before. And admitting we like each other in a bathroom after years of not speaking to one another is not gonna change that.”

He liked the way Arthur’s smile looked as he laughed at Alfred’s remark. Even if they were in a bathroom, the light made his green eyes looked golden and beautiful. Alfred wanted to kiss him again.

“Are you still going to do your review tonight?” Alfred asked.

“Hm… Probably not tonight, but I’ll be back. This is a restaurant I’ve heard good things about- I did want to do a review of it. Although, I’ve heard that frog is working as your pastry chef?”

“Francis?” Alfred asked, inwardly laughing at the nickname.

“Yes,” Arthur said distastefully, shaking his head of whatever he was thinking.

“However, while I do believe I will not do my review tonight… You all close in about an hour, correct?”

Alfred didn’t know what time it was so he glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall. “Correct,” he confirmed. It was a little less than an hour now. “I’m off in about twenty minutes. Mattie’s letting me go early tonight.”

“Is that so…?” Arthur said smoothly. He slid up to Alfred, pressing up on his tippy toes to murmur against his lips. “How would you like to help me change out of this outfit?” he murmured.

Alfred grinned and encircled his arms around Arthur, not caring if he was getting his uniform dirty. He could wash it later. “I suppose I should take responsibility for dumping your meal on you,” he murmured back, bringing Arthur closer

Lips close, Alfred felt his breath hitch in that space before the kiss, but that stillness was broken by the door bursting open. Alfred and Arthur pulled themselves away from one another as if they hadn’t just been pressed closely together. Matthew stood there, looking concerned and then annoyed.

“Alfred,” he sighed. “I heard what you did.” He looked at Arthur. “I apologize on behalf of my brother…”  
“It’s quite all right,” Arthur said, looking flustered.

Alfred grinned cheekily. “I’m going to escort Mr. Kirkland home, if you don’t mind Mattie. It’s only right after what I did…”

Matthew looked between the two of them and sighed. “When I said talk this is not what I had in mind…” He waved his hand at the two of them. “Go on go on- take Mr. Kirkland home you idiotic brother.” Arthur moved out of the bathroom past Matthew. Mattie glared at his brother. “I should fire you.”

“Please don’t- I’m going to need the money to get Mr. Kirkland’s suit cleaned.” Alfred smiled at Mattie before running off to follow Arthur. He would have to thank his brother later, for now, he was more concerned on making up with Arthur for all the lost time.


	3. Pilot Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘Pilot AU’  
> AU: Pilot/Steward AU, Omegaverse  
> Rating: NSFW, mild language, smut, porn, all that jazz

“Pilot Kirkland… what do you think of that?”

“I think… you need to shut up,” Arthur gasped, trying to sound more forceful with his words than they actually came out.

“It’s a good thing this plane is bigger or else we’re really be crammed in here,” Alfred said, and with his words he pushed another finger into Arthur. The omega’s hips twitched and Alfred admired the view. With the skirt up to reveal his ass, and his underwear down around his knees, Alfred stretched and scissored his fingers inside of Arthur, reveling in how slick he was, even outside of his heat.

“Weren’t… weren’t you the one-ah!.. complaining about h-how you wanted to get off the plane as soon a-as we landed?” Arthur groaned, hiding his head down into where his hands were tied together and shuddering.

“I’m fairly certain that was you,” Alfred commented.

Arthur was straddled backwards on Alfred’s lap, body lying delicately over the control panel, thoughts internally hoping he wouldn’t accidentally knock some buttons he wasn’t supposed to. The plane wasn’t running but who knows what he could mess up? Alfred had assured him it was fine but-

Arthur jerked and moaned, biting his lip. “Would you please just ah- hurry this up? I want to eat before the next flight and I’d rather not have someone walk in,” Arthur snapped.

“You want to get away from me so badly Artie?” Alfred pouted, working in another finger and thrusting. He watched the way Arthur’s back bowed, heard that delicious whimper. The omega smelled like all kinds of amazing, despite being on a plane for such a long time. Alfred didn’t know how he looked so pristine and good despite the ridiculous amount of hours the two of them worked. However, regardless of what Artie looked like, whenever Alfred had the time alone with him for this, he always took it. Always.

\--

“Mr. Kirkland, the pilot would like to speak with you.”

The omega was confused, unsure as to why Alfred would need to speak with him and not just seek him out himself. They had landed and were off clock until their next flight. Arthur didn’t know how he always got paired with the same pilot, Jones, but he did. They’d grown to know each other more and eventually their relationship had transitioned into playful bantering and relieving themselves in tight spaces.

Arthur felt a small longing for more than just that, but he never wanted to admit it to himself, and certainly not to Alfred. Continuing on like this was the only option in order to avoid messing up the relationship they did have. Arthur couldn’t stand the thought of having Alfred ignore him if he found out Arthur’s true feelings.

He headed towards the cockpit, pushing a curtain aside. He entered and saw the alpha there, turned towards him, a grin on his face.

“Stewardess, I require your assistance,” he said, motioning towards the seat next to him. Arthur sighed and clambered into the seat, looking at Alfred expectantly.

“What do you want Jones?”

“Well I want to get off this plane, that’s for sure. However, first I want this.”

Arthur’s expression shifted from confusion to surprise. Alfred was holding up a skirt that the flight stewardesses wore. He wondered where Alfred had snagged the skirt from and then wondered why he was holding it up. He crossed his arms.

“I don’t know how many times I have to repeat myself until you realize I’m not wearing a skirt.”

Alfred pouted and tossed it towards Arthur. He caught the thing, thinking it was too small to even fit over his hips, let alone cover anything. He examined it more and realized it wasn’t even one of the real outfits they wore. “This is just some cheap costume you prick!” he growled, throwing it back into Alfred’s face.

“C’mon Artie, just for me? Just this one time? I’ve always wondered what you would look like in it…”

“Well keep imagining because it’s never going to actually happen,” Arthur snapped. He huffed and started to get out of the seat. He was stopped in his crawling mid-way by an arm snaking around his stomach and dragging him backwards onto Alfred’s lap. “Let me go or I’ll strangle you with this cheap- are you _hard_?” Arthur twisted to look at Alfred and saw that grin on his face. Alfred’s hands came up to start undoing Arthur’s pants. Arthur swatted his hands away. “You are to let go of me _now_ , stop trying to undo my pants, and get off of this plane.”

“Awww but Artie what if I’d rather get you off instead?”

“I’d love to exit the plane Alfred, that would be fantastic.”

The alpha’s hands didn’t stop or release Arthur. “Put your hands up there,” Alfred directed, fumbling with the zipper now. Arthur purposefully ignored him and pulled Alfred’s hands away. They swatted at one another until Alfred seemed to realize that he was stronger, had more of an advantage, and had a tie. He let go of Arthur’s hands and loosened that from his neck. Arthur thought Alfred had given up on trying to undo his pants, so he worked to get the button redone.

“You know someone could walk into here at any moment, or if they so choose, could see us through the plane window,” he huffed, glancing nervously as if someone were watching right now. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with Alfred, no that was something he craved more than he should, he just didn’t want to get caught or be watched by anyone else.

“No one stares out at the planes.”

“ _Everyone stares at the bloody planes._ ”

“Only the ones that move,” Alfred tried to reassure the omega, sensing the nervousness in his scent. He gathered Arthur’s hands up in front of him. Arthur didn’t realize what was going on until the tie had bound them together, Alfred tugging the knot tight.

Arthur flushed, sputtering out a curse. “W-why don’t we do this somewhere else?” he suggested. “We can go find one of those aiport hotel rooms or-”

“But I’m in the mood now. If we take all that time everyone will see this-” he pushed his cock up against Arthur so the omega could feel how aroused he was. Not that he couldn’t just smell the alpha’s arousal. They were in such a tight space and Alfred wasn’t working to hide it. Arthur tried to hide his own and put on a face of disapproval.

“We’ve done this in the bathroom how was that any more secure than here? Nobody gets on empty planes.” He gently kissed Arthur’s neck. “The more you cooperate with me Artie the faster we can do this, not that I want this to be over quickly but you seem a little worried someone might walk in and well-”

“Just shut up,” Arthur growled. He twisted around on Alfred’s lap, pressed forward, and kissed him.

\--

“I can cross this off my bucket list,” Alfred murmured. He slipped his hand up Arthur’s chest, undoing each of the buttons easily. Arthur’s skin was silky smooth and soft and Alfred felt what he could until his fingers found and pinched a nipple. Arthur hissed. Alfred worked the nub until more desperate moans filled the space.

“W-what…? Sex on a plane…?” Arthur said in a breathy voice. “We’ve done that before…”

“Not in the… _cock_ pit,” Alfred responded. The omega stilled, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t believe how stupid and idiotic the alpha could be sometimes. He blamed how good he looked- it fooled Arthur.

“If y-you’re going to speak p-please… try to say something less idiotic…”

Alfred was silent and Arthur wondered if he was just going to focus on driving Arthur insane with his slow teasing. He wanted Alfred to prepare him faster, not tease the sensitive places on his body.

“You should see the view from back here,” Alfred said. “I mean, the sky’s awfully beautiful when we’re in flight, but damn Artie,” Alfred let out a low whistle. Arthur was going to make a remark, but his hips were suddenly shoved up. He fell forwards against the controls more and tried not to let his face get smashed against everything.

The alpha’s fingers were gone and his tongue was there and- Arthur cried out. Alfred held his hips up, making Arthur’s back arch at an odd angle. His knees were up on Alfred’s legs and Arthur wondered if they were digging in painfully. His toes curled and he let out a hot breath, high-pitched pants causing him to become dizzy. He bit his lip, holding back a groan. Alfred pushed his tongue, swirled around, slipped a finger in, drew out each curl of pleasure until Arthur was quivering in his hands. “You’ve gone quiet Artie,” Alfred murmured. Arthur didn’t know when the alpha had managed to find the time to undo his own trousers, get them down far enough, and put a condom on, but he was suddenly being lowered again back down onto Alfred’s cock.

\--

As soon as Arthur’s lips met Alfred’s, the alpha tangled his fingers into the omega’s hair, pulling and tugging at his lips with his teeth. Alfred groaned into the kiss, cupping a hand to Arthur’s ass and squeezing. Arthur’s mouth was sweet and wet and inviting, as promising as his body would be later for Alfred’s cock. The alpha trapped Arthur to his chest, feeling up those hips and legs. He wanted the fabric to be out of the way so he quickly pushed them down.

“Off,” he said between a kiss, and Arthur shyly raised his legs so Alfred could strip him of his pants. Unfortunately, he’d forgotten about Alfred’s earlier intentions and felt a new piece of clothing being slid back on. Alfred’s kiss took words from his mouth so he let the skirt be slid up, amazed that it even fit. He awkwardly tried to close his legs, wondering how the stewardess could wear the longer ones every day. Although, some of them could opt for pants and most of them wore tights underneath. He shivered, thinking at least Alfred hadn’t also made him wear the heels. He’d have to beat the alpha to death with them.

Alfred pushed a hand in between Arthur’s legs, forcing him to spread them. He fell against Alfred’s chest more as the alpha cupped his member, squeezing and fondling him through the fabric of his boxers. The omega let out a light cry, breaking the kiss to moan and bury his face into the crook of Alfred’s neck. Alfred slid his hand up into Arthur’s boxers, teasing the inside of his thigh, brushing close to his member. Arthur nipped Alfred’s neck, sucking a mark into existence there, wanting Alfred to hurry up.

He felt Alfred’s chuckle rumble in his throat and found himself leaving more marks, liking those breathy groans and the way his own moans mixed into the air. He knew Alfred liked him to be vocal so he made sure to voice his pleasure when Alfred finally wrapped his hand around Arthur’s member and started to stroke him. Arthur shuddered, bringing his legs up, feeling the skirt shift so it was further up his hips. He didn’t bother to try to pull it down, not that he’d have been able to with his wrists tied together still.

Alfred pumped and thumbed the tip, maneuvering Arthur until he was sitting sideways on his lap, Arthur’s legs spread, feet pushing into the co-pilot’s seat. He bucked his hips up, head lolling against Alfred.

“A-Alfred… Alfred please I-I’m hot I… don’t want t-to wait any longer…” Arthur scraped his fingers along Alfred’s chest, catching his shirt in his finger tips and tugging.

“Gotta prepare you first babe,” Alfred murmured. He slipped his hand from Arthur’s member to his entrance, feeling the slick pooling there. Moving Arthur again, Alfred twisted him forwards and pushed him towards the controls. He heard Arthur make an upset sound at being distanced from Alfred. The distress in the omega’s scent was getting to his head. “Don’t worry, shh,” he murmured, tracing a finger down the back of Arthur’s leg. He moved his hand up again and pushed it into Arthur, feeling the muscles tighten around the digit. “Relax,” he said, petting Arthur’s thigh, kissing his lower back.

Arthur eventually loosened up more, not as tense as before, and the more Alfred worked him the more he could tell Arthur was getting impatient. The little mewls of pain had shifted to moans of pleasure and impatient remarks.

Alfred watched as he readied Arthur, wondering what it would look like to have him in the cockpit as a co-pilot. He knew Arthur didn’t have that kind of training but he’d still like to see it. He’d like to be able to talk to the omega more than just the little visits they had with one another. He enviously wanted to keep Arthur all to himself, not wanting others to see how cute the omega could be. He didn’t know how other alphas looked at him when Arthur worked a flight- it was rare to see stewards working on the plane, but Alfred was lucky in that Arthur always seemed to be paired with him. It was how Alfred had met him and how he would get to keep him around for longer.

Despite the fact they did have this type of relationship, the alpha had been debating on whether or not to take it further, to push it past a physical one. He wanted to take Arthur on a date, wanted to see him _not_ in an airport, wanted to curl up with him in bed. He sighed and saw Arthur look back at him questioningly. Alfred didn’t have the courage… not yet.

“Pilot Kirkland… what do you think of that?”

\--

Alfred’s placed his hand on Arthur’s hip, letting his other keep himself in place as he pushed the tip of his cock against Arthur’s entrance then slowly pushed up into him. He guided Arthur to settle down on his lap, feeling the omega clench around his member, take him in. Alfred moved both hands to Arthur’s hips now and squeezed, eyelashes fluttering as he moaned. He wanted to close his eyes and just feel but then he wouldn’t be able to see how good the omega looked. Alfred’s cock in him, that mini-skirt pushed up high, boxers stretched between his legs. His shirt was now half hanging off Arthur’s shoulder, body bent over in front of Alfred. He could hear panting from the other, knowing Arthur was still trying to get used to him.

He gently stroked Arthur’s soft skin, rubbing at his lower back, kissing the back of his neck and sucking there. He thought how easy it would be to just sink his teeth in, mate him right there in the plane- a second home to Alfred really. He nipped at the base, hearing Arthur gasp in response.

Arthur brought his legs up a bit more, seated back on Alfred’s length now and shivering. He was crammed between Alfred and the control panel and trying now to think about how close the window was to them and how they should not being doing this in a plane in the cockpit in the middle of their shifts. But oh holy fuck did it feel good… Arthur moaned when Alfred shifted his hips, moving Arthur up so he could thrust into him, bring Arthur back down to meet his cock. The movement was hot and Arthur let Alfred pick up the pace, bringing them into an unsteady rocking movement. Arthur got used to Alfred’s length in him as Alfred got used to moving Artie and not cramming him more forwards and then he had to. Alfred groaned and suddenly stopped, hearing Arthur curse at the loss.

“What the hell are you doing?” Arthur snapped as he was rearranged. Alfred bent him over the center console so now Arthur’s top half was in the co-pilot’s chair. Alfred had twisted, one leg bent on the chair, the other on the floor, as he grabbed at Arthur’s hips and thrusted into him.

The omega moaned against the leather of the seat and tried to hold onto something as he was pushed forward. He was happy for the change in the position, less cramped than before. Alfred was able to push deeper into him. However, he still couldn’t see Alfred’s face and he still was worried about knocking something on the control panels. He felt the shirt slowly slid up his torso, bunched around his arms and upper chest now. Alfred’s hands were on him again, sliding down his back as if to follow the path of the shirt. He played with Arthur’s front, watching Arthur seemingly melt underneath him. He felt his breath catch up with the energy he was using to thrust into Arthur, groaning and breathing heavily as he dropped his head back.

“F-fuck Artie you feel… really… really good…” he breathed, laughing breathily with how close he was already.

Alfred thrusted with a new angle, listening to Arthur scream out, voice muffled by the seat. Alfred aimed there again, and brought the two of them up to their highs, Arthur’s voice loud and filling Alfred’s ears as pleasure filled him. He let his thrusts slow down into lazy movements, letting them both ride it out until he pulled out of Arthur. He took off his condom, tying it off and tossing it to the floor. He made a mental note not to forget it there. Alfred sank back down into the seat, lazily watching the way the omega’s back rose and fell with each breath he took.

He wished he had a camera to capture that view, Arthur’s ass closest to him, body bent over in the seat. His clothes were messed up but they only seemed to make Arthur even hotter. Alfred was in such a daze he didn’t realize Arthur was talking to him.

“Help me up you _ass_ ,” he heard Arthur mutter.

Alfred pulled Arthur back onto his lap, letting him relax against him as he undid the tie around Arthur’s wrists. He rubbed the spots, seeing they were a little red. “Was it too tight?” he asked gently, nuzzling into Arthur’s neck. He was slightly distracted about how sweet Arthur smelled, but more importantly how he smelled of Alfred. That was something Alfred loved and at the same time would never get used to. They did it so rarely that often his scent would quickly fade off of Arthur until there was nothing left.

Arthur glanced over at Alfred, at too awkward of an angle to really see his face. He was flushed with warmth and post-orgasm satiation. He was even too content with the way Alfred was nuzzling his neck, a sign of affection alphas often used around their mates, to care that he was still half naked and in a plane where anyone could show up. Of course, they weren’t mates and Alfred most likely didn’t want that kind of relationship with him. Arthur shook his head, knowing he got too carried away thinking about what ifs with Alfred.

Alfred curled his arms around Arthur, knowing he had to ease up on the nuzzling or he’d get too carried away. Get too caught up- give himself away. He wondered vaguely what time it was and how long he had to keep Arthur there on his lap. Luckily the omega didn’t seem too ready to get off of him. He pressed his lips gently to the crook under Arthur’s ear, then nuzzled into him again.

He heard Arthur sigh and stopped, pulling away. Had he gone too far? Arthur had never minded cuddling after previous sessions, in fact most omegas enjoyed cuddling post-sex.

“You got me to do something weird again,” Arthur admitted, a blush coming to his cheeks.

Alfred grinned, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“You enjoyed it.”

“Only because it was-” Arthur stopped himself. “Only because it was you…”

Alfred was hesitant when he spoke next. “Are you implying something Artie…?”

“No,” he squeaked, then shoved at Alfred. “You better help clean me up,” he grumbled.

Alfred peppered kisses all over his face. It wasn’t a date, but at least it was a start.

And as soon as he did get them both cleaned up, maybe by then he would have worked up the courage to finally admit…

And maybe by the time they’d both cleaned up, Arthur would have worked past his embarrassment to finally admit…

That he was maybe slightly only just a little bit in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk anything about being a pilot


End file.
